The NYANJIN Files
by TheCentauress
Summary: Based on 'Nyan Nyan No Omake' by Metroanime, this is the memoirs of Usagi Pfsstsukino, leader of a group of Nyanjin who meet young Ranma Saotome. May all the Kami Protect us...


Nyanjin:-0001  
  
Translation packet 'Terran English, Twenty-first Century' Active ---  
  
ARCHIVED RECORDS FOR GROUP 'MAURRRFSST'  
Blue32 - Information specialist  
Yellow15 - Morale officer  
Green61 - Combat specialist  
Red8 - Specialist, spiritualist  
White47 - Team Leader  
LOCAL DATE: 23 June, 1984  
  
FILE BEGINS.......  
  
While in the midst of studying this particular planar location, Blue32 was accosted by a native of this space-time. He stood about at about 1.3 Nyan-units tall, and must have weighed about 4 or 5 Nyan-weight [Approximate conversion - Height of 2 meters and weight of 150 to 230 kilos. Some confusion of this is to be expected, as at that time, the group was in a semi-covert configuration.] From the quick psi scan she was able to perform, the man thought of himself as a combat trainer of an esoteric weaponless style. He was engaged with the education of his young son in a style she scanned as 'Cat fist,' which involved details unclear to Blue32.  
  
Because of this, the remainder of my team decided to join Blue32 in attempting to study this training method, with a possibility of adding it to Nyanjin training protocol. We accompanied the man, who designated himself as 'Genma Saotome', to the training area. We found it to be a pit dug into the ground to a depth of 3.4 Nyan-height [7 meters]. He asked us to enter the pit, while he went to get his son, whom he designated as 'Ranma',. 'Ranma' was to attempt to learn the method by combating us in this tight enclosure while hindered by bindings.  
  
Moments after we entered this training area, 'Genma' threw 'Ranma', his own blood-kin down into the pit, tied in chains and covered with a foodstuff composed of fish-products encased in a consumable skin-like covering. The child, who must have been about 9 years of age, was injured due to previous attempts to learn this 'Catfist'.  
  
Blue32 and Red8, the teams strongest telepathic members, scanned the pair. The method known as 'Catfist' was an attempt to combine the fighting skills of a Nyanoid with a humanoid. We were thrilled with the possibility of this, but the age of this 'Ranma' in our midst precluded a normal Alpha-Pride bonding. Blue32 became excited at this point. She noted that there was a record of a possible bonding method that was a more solid linkage. We readily agreed with her, and instituted a semi-seeding/semi-bonding [Codename: Furryboy].  
  
It was a great success. Ranma was now a member of the team. Prrrrrrrrrr.  
  
FILE ENDS.......  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Genma grinned as the quite helpful cat spirits followed him to the pit where he was to train his stubborn son the unbeatable Catfist. The five female shaped spirits, without his even trying to say anything to the purring and mewling group, jumped easily into the dark hole in the ground. If this were a sign, then the gods must think his training methods are worthy. Why, with the help of such shingami, his son would surely be the greatest fighter of all time, with the power of a fighting technique that will insure that he wouldn't have to work for anything ever again.  
  
He noted that the white-furred shingami had finally jumped into the pit, so he hurried to the tent and grabbed his worthless boy. "Come on, boy," he growled, as his son whimpered like a baby, "be a man! This training isn't so bad. Why, if I were your age, I would have already learned it." He neared the yawning hole and flipped his bleeding son in. "Now don't be a little girl! Learn the Catfist!"  
  
He quickly slammed the cover shut and knew that this time would be successful.  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma cringed as best as he was able, hindered as he was by the chains wrapped around his body. Unlike the previous times he had been in the pit, there were no small bodies to break his fall, so he was hurting quite badly. He couldn't bite back the whimpers, as he could sense the presence of several LARGE cats really near.  
  
Then one of the cats reached over in the darkness and pulled off the smelly fish-sausage. With slow, easy movements, the cat-creature passed around the links of meat to each of it's companions, who carefully tasted the treats. In a few moments, one of them pressed a small portion to his lips, and he ate gratefully.  
  
This caused the other occupants of the pit to purr. After a few moments, he felt a hand-like paw caress his cheek, as the small group began to converse in purrs, gentle growls and small yowls. The tone of the conversation was cheerful, for the most part, until the one off to the side rumbled somewhat darkly. The others murred for a moment, then one gave off a joyful mewing, bouncing around a few moments as if she were swiping at an insect. The others began to sound off a joyful moaning, then circled around him.

For a moment, bright lights of several colors blinded him; the lights were warm, and seemed to pulse like heartbeats. He felt his body tense, relax, then in a spasm, he began to change.  
----------------------------------------------------------

The rotund, bespectacled man was grinning as the soft sounds suddenly became yowls. This time, he assured himself, the boy had decided to do as he was told! The ungrateful whelp had been defying him for long enough.

He paused. The somewhat pleasant sounds had darkened. One of the particular 'voices' had turned from murring to a deep-throated growl that sent the hackles on the back of his neck to full attention. For a brief moment, he felt a foreboding that hadn't been there since... **_him_**. If it hadn't have been for... **_him_**... attacking his wife, Genma told himself, the boy might very well have not been born. Though, he amended, if that little snot didn't pick up this technique soon, he might wish he hadn't have been.

With that last thought, the pit/training area's lid was destroyed by a set of blue projections that vaguely appeared to be claws. From the dark hole, six forms burst up into the light. Five of them, the cat-spirits, scattered to the winds. The last landed in front of him.

In the brief moments before his world was immersed in pain, he wondered where his son got those obviously fake cat ears and tail from...

== == == == == == == == == == == == == ==

Translation packet 'Terran English, Twenty-first Century' Active ---  
  
ARCHIVED RECORDS FOR GROUP 'MAURRRFSST' – Renamed 'Sailor Furs'  
Blue32 - Information specialist, AKA 'Ami Mewzuno'  
Yellow15 - Morale officer, AKA 'Minako Ainiaw'  
Green61 - Combat specialist, generalist; AKA 'Makoto Kenau'  
Red8 - Specialist, spiritualist; AKA 'Rei Hinaw'  
White47 - Team Leader, AKA 'Usagi Pfsstsukino'  
'Ranma' - Alpha-apparent, combat specialist, 'Anything Goes' unarmed combat. Test subject - 'Furryboy'  
  
LOCAL DATE: 25 June, 1984  
  
FILE BEGINS.......

This planar location is, at times, both better than and worse than a normal plane.

From various studies made in the last forty-eight planar hours, we have found that native-form Nyanjin are viewed as monstrous; after changing into forms more closely modeled after 'Ranma,' people reacted as if we were dressed in some weird costumes. Many were more than willing to help us in many endeavors.

One such person, who designated himself 'Ichiro,' introduced us to something called 'manga.' Similar to things other groups called 'Comic books,' in one such – 'Bushijo Senshi Sailor Moon' - the main group appeared very similar to our post-bonding forms. So we purchased a tuxedo, for Ranma, and went to show him our idea.

It was a happy scene we found. Ranma, who had scanned his father, had found that this trip was to 'make him a man among men.' He put forth the idea to meet with his mother, and see if he could come with our group to train. We passed this idea around in Nyanese, building upon it and refining it to appeal to one that might think as 'Genma' seemed to assume she did.

After which, Ranma did some further scratching-post practice with 'Genma' and we prepared to see his mother....

ENTRY PAUSED---

---------------------------------------------------------- 

'How did this happen?' Genma mused to himself, as these five... admittedly, they were nice looking, now... cat-spirit-girls conversed with his son. Well, conversation wasn't what it sounded, (or for that matter, looked,) like. What the six younger members seemed to be doing was caterwauling while dancing and mock-fighting. His much-changed son was growling and yawling, while alternately batting at a wisp of air or scraping a foot on the ground. The 'girls' were murring, bouncing and... well, slinking around the boy. 

He once again had an accurate foreboding of pain, as the group let out a yowl, before his young son once again demonstrated his newly-learned technique.....

---------------------------------------------------------- 

ENTRY CONTINUES---

By nightfall, we had returned to the residence of Ranma's family. 'Genma' had opened his mind fully to even my probes, – I am the weakest of our group in that regard, I will admit, - so we found out that the secondary purpose of the trip was to make our little Alpha-to-be a suitable instructor of unarmed combat. We convinced him to allow us to further Ranma's training...

We just didn't inform him of our full intent. Mrrrowl.....

ENTRY ENDS---

---------------------------------------------------------- 

Nodoka looked into the eyes of her little boy. "You say that these girls," she waved a disparaging hand at the teenagers standing behind her young son, "are a group of wandering Artist that will take you to great training areas."

The little black-haired boy rubbed the side of his temple with a clenched fist. "Well, yeah, Okaasan," he agreed. "They are willing to take over my training so Pops can be with you."

The tall woman tilted her head slightly, her eyes beginning to sparkle deep in their depths. "Such sweet young ladies!" she carroled.

The blue haired Ami leaned over to whisper at the reddish-black haired Rei. ^The little kit's dam is happy that he's around so many mates?^ she asked in voice-only Nyanese.

Rei responded with a raised eyebrow. ^I'm sensing that she hopes that her kit's own kittens would love her as well,^ she replied in a haughty tone.

Usagi stepped up and bowed deeply, letting her long ponytails to droop anto the floor. "We not from here," she stated in broken Japanese, "but we have access to much fighting skills."

The Saotome woman considered this, then bobbed her head once. "You will have him keep up his schooling and contact me regularly?" she inquired.

Makoto slid up to Ranma's other side. With a wide smile, she nodded eagerly.

Nodoka's face widened into a shining grin. "I approve!" she caroled. She watched with some small amusement as the five healthy young women swarmed her little boy like some sort of human felines. 'These girls would make my son so manly when he's old enough,' she decided.

She, as well as her husband, failed to notice the slight terror that infused their son's face; they also missed the felinesque smirks on the young women's, as well.

  
  


  
  


  
  


NEXT ON THE NYANJIN FILES: It's ten years later... time for Ranma's return. There's more than just the five with him, though. How is Nerima going to react to Ranma's Pride? How are the Nyanjin going to react to the cosmic center of Chaos? Will Tatawaki Kuno become the Black and Blue Scratching Post of Furnikan High? Just how good is a Nyanoid Furryboy against an insane Kendoist?

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


Author's note: Blame this one on a short by Metroanime, ' Nyan Nyan No Omake'. I read this, and decided that between the time that Ranma and the Furry Scouts return to Nerima and when they go out again, there is a great deal of time to play with. This one is not meant to be a epic; more like a time-filler until I can fire up a few more brain cells for Orbits. I've left the already written material for that one, so I now have to hope that that one can continue on as comfortably as it has. As for H&A, Conception and Twins, those will juggle time that I'm having trouble with the other two.

Just keep watching...


End file.
